


Be on your guard and do not trust him.

by sstwins



Series: Death Note Soulmates [8]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, be warned, mentions of self harm/a desire for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: If only Misa could meet her soulmate already, so that she could end her life.(This is from a soulmates AU, where everyone has words written on their wrist that are the last thing their soulmate will say to them!)





	Be on your guard and do not trust him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidspooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidspooks/gifts).



> This takes place a few months after the scene in the Yellow Box Warehouse.

_Be on your guard and do not trust him._ _  
_ Misa rubbed at the quote on her wrist, wondering listlessly what it meant, as she was so apt to do lately. She was so tired all the time now, after Light had died. Matsuda and Mogi had come to tell her back all those months ago in January, saying that he died triumphantly, so engaged in trying to catch Kira. He always put his all into everything he did.

Misa had thought about killing herself many times since that moment. But everytime she considered stringing up some rope, or going up to the highest roof she could find, she found herself returning to her quote. Because it hadn’t been Light’s final words to her. He’d vanished from her life with a phone call, his final words urging her to stay where she was, “Please stay there for a little while longer until I call you”. But he’d never called.

It haunted her, the knowledge that Light Yagami wasn’t her soulmate after all. After she’d spent so many years devoted to him. He’d never hidden from her the fact that he didn’t have a quote, but that hadn’t bothered her much. She didn’t mind things being more one sided- after all, that was the way things always were with him. But she’d been wrong. She’d been obsessed with Light, willing to do anything for him, and for what? It had all been meaningless after all. So she didn’t know why she still had such a sickening feeling in her stomach, as if her soulmate really had passed away. 

If she could do it, she probably would have killed herself by now. But there would be no point in even trying. Misa’s quote hovered at the edge of her awareness, reminding her always that it hadn’t been said yet, so she couldn’t die. Not until she met her soulmate, and they exchanged the fated words about someone she needed not to trust. But at this point, her trust in everyone was already so low that she doubted she would need a reminder. WIthout even having met him, she hated her soulmate for keeping her alive. She hated knowing that even if she attempted suicide, it would end in nothing but a painful visit to the hospital. Without meeting her soulmate, she was virtually immortal.

If only she could go back to those days when everything had seemed so bright and romantic, and the world had been full of love and promise. Back when she still believed in soulmates as a good thing, and not as the only thing still unfortunately keeping her alive. Misa couldn’t wait to hear her quote, but it wasn’t for a romantic reason any longer. Because as soon as she heard it, she planned to run away and slit her wrists, cutting off the painful crushing feelings in her heart. Ending her miserable life for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, her quote is the last thing that Rem says to her, but then Misa loses the notebook and her memory gets erased so she thinks that she hasn't met her soulmate when really... she has. So because of that, she thinks that a suicide attempt would be useless (because since she hasn't heard her quote, she can't die), so she hasn't tried it but really she probably would be successful because she did hear her quote after all...  
> Basically, Rem from beyond the grave is still keeping Misa alive <3
> 
> ALSO HEY ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS FOR MATT?? I want to write a story for him but he was never like.. on screen. I do have an idea for him though!  
> Also after Matt I have no more ideas at all so if you have any more ideas or things you want me to explore further, please let me know!! I would love to keep this going, please inspire me with your genius <33


End file.
